


Soon

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has to leave, but Dom really wants him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



Dom leaned out the car door as he honked the horn, yelling for Sean to hurry. It wasn't that he was in a hurry for Sean to leave New Zealand, and by extension, him, but Dom knew how much time they had to get to the airport, and every minute put Sean that much closer to missing his plane.

"Sean! Oy, get a move on ya lazy bastard."

Sean waved a hand (with an extended middle finger) out the door at Dom, and soon the rest of him followed.

Dom rolled his eyes a bit, and started the car. He waited for Sean to fasten his seatbelt before putting the car in reverse, and saying, "I think going home a bit will be good for you – you've clearly spent too much time with the Yanks if you've resorted to obscene finger gestures to express yourself."

"Listen here, git. A raised middle finger is a perfectly acceptable gesture, especially for the likes of you." Sean chuckled a bit, then added, "You knew what I meant, so it must have been good enough."

"I can think of better things for you to do with your fingers...." Dom trailed off suggestively, leering over at Sean.

"Eyes forward, you. I want to get to the airport with all my limbs intact, thank you very much."

Dom sobered a bit at that, turning his eyes and thoughts to driving the car. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. That earned him a curious look. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel got him a sigh. Whistling between his teeth got him an exasperated grunt and a terse, "Just say it, Dominic."

"We never talked about it."

Sean sighed again, and asked, "Talked about what?"

Dom set his jaw and said, "We never talked about what happens now."

"What do you want to happen? What do you think is going to happen?"

Dom was very quiet when he answered. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me until filming is up, and then we can go home together. I know that's not what's going to happen, but it's what I want."

"Oh, Dominic. I can't do that. You know I can't. I want to see my kids, and I have to work – we can't all be Hobbits, you know. I have obligations."

As they pulled to a stop at a traffic signal, Dom looked away from the road, out the driver's side window. He had to swallow against the tightness in his throat before he was able to speak again. "I know that, Sean. I do. But I can't help what I want."

Sean was silent for a long moment. He grasped Dom's chin, turning his face. He looked in Dom's eyes, and sighed again. "I know that, Dominic. I know ya can't help it."

They looked at each other, trying to say everything with their eyes, so they wouldn't have to say anything at all. The moment was broken when a car behind them honked. Dom jerked his head forward, and hit the gas when he saw the light was green.

They didn't speak again until they reached the airport carpark.

Dom pulled into a spot, put the car in park, and turned to Sean, intending to apologize, but before he could speak, Sean placed his fingers against Dom's mouth. "Shh. Just let me...." Sean trailed off as he pressed his mouth against Dom's. The kiss was soft, almost chaste, until Sean licked softly at Dom's lower lip, and Dom opened his mouth with a low moan. Sean kissed Dom deeply then, until they were both breathless.

When Sean pulled away, he rested his forehead against Dom's, and began to whisper. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do – but I promise we're not over. We're only going to be apart a while. All right?"

Dom closed his eyes in relief and nodded.

"I love you, Dominic. Don't ever forget that." Sean held Dom in place for a few more minutes, then he kissed him on the forehead and let him go with a final caress. "I have to go."

Dom opened his door, intending to help Sean with his bags, and to walk to the terminal with him, but Sean grasped his arm and shook his head.

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"No, Dominic, I can't say goodbye to you in there, in front of all those people. Just...let me do it here?"

Dom's face fell, but he nodded in agreement. "I suppose I should give you this now, then." Dom slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a flat round package. He looked at the package in his palm for a few seconds before he handed it to Sean.

"What is it?"

Dom snorted and said, "Duh, open it and find out."

Sean tore off the paper, uncovering a brass compass. He opened his mouth to thank Dom, but Dom interrupted, "Open it."

Sean opened the lid; it looked like a standard compass. He tipped it a bit, and some markings – no, words – on the inside of the cover caught his eye. He brought the compass to eye level and read them aloud, _"So that you may always find your way back to me..."_ He closed the cover and wrapped his fingers over the compass, squeezing it tightly. "Dom...that's –"

"Corny, I know. I wasn't going to give it to you, but Bills said I should stop being such a wanker..." Dom trailed off, blushing.

Sean laughed out loud at that, and said, "Billy is a very smart man." He gestured with his closed fist as he continued, "Thank you, Dominic."

Dom swallowed against the ache in his throat and nodded his head before getting out of the car and walking to the back where he popped the boot, and helped Sean unload his bags before leaning in for a final hug. Dom hugged Sean tightly for a long time, finally pulling back just enough to whisper, "Love you."

Sean smiled a bit, nodding, before he dipped his head for a final kiss.

When they parted Dom blinked away the sting in his eyes and smiled weakly at Sean. "See you soon, yeah?"

Sean stepped away from Dom and picked up his bags before he answered. "Soon. I promise, Dominic." He smiled one last time, and turned away.

Dom smiled through his tears as he watched Sean walk to the terminal, whispering his new mantra, "Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the Lotrips Secret Santas; msilverstar asked for Dom/Sean Bean – the presents were supposed to be a compass and a pair of x-ray vision glasses one of which I was unable to deliver on – sorry.
> 
> Thanks to C. for the read through – hopefully between the two of us we caught the grammar bogies and misspellings. I know - it's schmoopy, but I don't think even the world's best beta could help me with regards to _that_. (originally written late Dec 03 to early Jan 04)


End file.
